The present disclosure relates to an information processing device, an information processing method and a program.
With regard to a computer agent that executes various procedures in the place of a user (that is, agent software that operates on a computer, hereinbelow also referred to simply as an agent) various technologies have previously been proposed. For example, JP H09-91341A discloses an agent that, in the event of a conference to be held, inquires with the agent of each user as to the available time in the schedules of persons planning to attend, and based on that result determines the optimum time for holding the conference.